


Let Me Burn With You

by Folie_a_duex



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Backstory, Bottom Vincent Phantomhive, Boys In Love, Canonical Character Death, Cheating, F/M, Lace Panties, M/M, Mourning, Part of my other fic but this can be read as a oneshot, Riding, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Adrian Crevan | Undertaker, i needed to write something depressing, pls don’t hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folie_a_duex/pseuds/Folie_a_duex
Summary: Vincent Phantomhive is a man destined to burn. The Undertaker wants nothing more than to burn with him. So he does indeed burn, and for a while it’s perfect.It’s perfect until a much more real fire consumes his precious Vincent.





	Let Me Burn With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my fic The Sky’s Morning Star, but since the main ship in that is SebaCiel, I decided I’ll also post this as a oneshot for Vincent / Undertaker. Please enjoy and check out the original fic if you liked this!

“Adrian!”

 

“Careful, Vincent,” the grey haired man grins wickedly, and his green eyes flash in the sunlight. “You don’t want to break something.”

 

The dark haired man on the ground glares up at his best friend, to which he receives a cheeky grin in return.

 

“I wouldn’t have fell if you had just helped me!” Vincent groans, gingerly standing up to face his friend.

 

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Adrian asks. “You have to learn to fend for yourself. I won’t always be here to help you, you know.”

 

Vincent sighs and punches his friend in the shoulder lightly. “You’re seriously a horrible friend.”

 

Adrian grins. “But you still love me.”

 

Pink dusts Vincent’s pale cheeks. “Maybe.”

 

The pair walk from the fields and back to the manor - the manor owned by Vincent’s family - and they talk about nonsense as they enter through the gardens and into the tea room in the greenhouse. The two bicker about pointless things, but neither of them really care about how pointless all of their talk is. They live for the smiles and reactions the other can offer, and Adrian delights in the blush that comes to Vincent’s cheek when he comes just a bit closer to the man.

 

They make their way upstairs, planning to go to Vincent’s personal balcony to enjoy the rare sunny day in England.

 

“You really have a beautiful home,” Adrian murmurs to Vincent.

 

Vincent smiles proudly. “The Phantomhives are a proud family, and the manor is no exception.”

 

Adrian chuckles. “You and your Phantomhive pride. It’s truly remarkable.”

 

Vincent faux gasps. “Do you mock my honor?”

 

Adrian grins at him. “Maybe I do.”

 

Vincent puffs his chest out and stares Adrian down with a single brow raised. “Thou hast offended me, thou villain!”

 

Vincent lunges at Adrian with a mock sword and Adrian falls backwards, clutching at his invisible wound.

 

“Mercy! Mercy!” Adrian falls out, falling to the floor.

 

“I know not the word!” Vincent declares. “A Phantomhive knows no mercy!”

 

Adrian falls to his ‘death’ but as Vincent’s stands over him, victorious, he grabs Vincent’s ankle and pulls him down with him. Vincent falls to the carpeted floor just inside the room and Adrian shouts in glee as he lunges on top of Vincent.

 

“I caught you,” Adrian drawls, leaning down and breathing the same air as Vincent.

 

Vincent looks up at Adrian with slightly dilated pupils. “So you did.”

 

They stay like that for a few moments, looking at each other with heavy eyes and fast heartbeats, and Vincent wonders what the man above him really is. This beauty… surely it cannot be human.

 

“Vincent,” Adrian whispers, leaning down even further. “I need to tell you something.”

 

Vincent’s heart forgets how to beat for a moment and his mind runs through at least twelve scenarios, most of them ending in passionate sex.

 

“I drank like three bottles of wine yesterday and now you always look really pink,” Adrian whispers and Vincent stares up at him in shock.

 

“What on earth are you talking about?” Vincent whispers back with a confused but slightly amused expression.

 

Adrian laughs and flops down onto Vincent’s chest.

 

“Oof, my god, Adrian, you’re heavy as hell,” Vincent groans out.

 

Adrian only laughs harder. “Sorry for being so muscular.”

 

Vincent rolls his eyes and lets Adrian lay on him, secretly reveling in the feeling of having Adrian’s body pressed up against his own. Adrian radiates so much warmth and his grey hair falls over his shoulder and next to their heads, and he can feel Adrian’s heartbeat pressing up against his own.

 

A sharp knock on the door breaks the little heaven Adrian has created in his head, and the moment shatters as Adrian pushes himself off and onto his feet.

 

“Master Vincent,” Tanaka opens the door slowly and bows as he enters the room. “Lady Rachel is here.”

 

Rachel is here… Vincent puts on his best excited face. “Excellent. I’ll be down in a moment!”

 

Tanaka bows again. “Of course. I’ll keep her company until you arrive.”

 

Tanaka leaves and Adrian watches the reluctance grow in Vincent’s eyes. “Vincent? You alright?”

 

“Of course!” Vincent chirps, but the smile on his lips doesn’t reach his eyes.

 

Adrian scoffs. “Sure.”

 

Vincent eyes Adrian. “It’s Rachel. She’s amazing.”

 

Adrian shrugs and saunters over to Vincent. “She’s in love with you,” he points out.

 

“And there’s nothing wrong with that!” Vincent says, pushing at Adrian’s shoulder. “I’m an amazing person.”

 

“But you don’t love her back,” Adrian whispers, and Vincent angrily turns his head away at the truth of the words.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” he mumbles.

 

“Sure,” Adrian says. “It doesn’t matter. You’re only going to break her if you keep this up.”

 

“Keep what up?” Vincent demands. “What exactly am I keeping up?”

 

“The charade of being interested in her!” Adrian says.

 

The atmosphere in the room turn sour so quickly, and anger strikes Vincent’s heart as Adrian accuses him of the truth.

 

Vincent grits his teeth. “She’s one of my closest friends. And I need to marry to produce heirs. I’d rather it be her than the other whores that throw themselves at me.” He sneers coldly.

 

Adrian turns his head away with a bitter chuckle. “You’re lying to yourself like this.”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Vincent mutters, brushing past Adrian and towards the ajar door. “I’m going to marry her one day, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

 

The door closes behind Vincent and Adrian stares angrily at it.

 

“You’re going to kill yourself like this,” Adrian murmurs to the ghost of Vincent’s presence in the room.

 

~~~

 

There’s the party celebrating the first ten years of the Funtom company, and of course Rachel is invited as Vincent’s date. She comes in a beautiful blue dress, and Adrian sees Vincent’s jaw go slack at the sight of her. They both know that she looks angelic tonight, with that fluffy blue dress and a matching pair of eyes.

 

“You look beautiful,” Vincent murmurs as he kisses her hand.

 

She giggles behind her free hand like the little lady she is. “You’re awfully old fashioned, Vin.”

 

Vincent smiles angelically at her. “I speak only the truth.”

 

Rachel blushes and looks down. “Thank you. You look very handsome tonight.”

 

Adrian watches them from across the ballroom, and he smiles to himself. Vincent has put up the most angelic facade for his sweet Rachel, and no one doubts the honesty of his words towards the lady. They dance across the ballroom like the Earls and Ladies of the Victorian Era, and Vincent enchants everyone who looks at him. He knows how to manipulate the masses and he knows how to get people to like him, trapping them with his perfect smile and elegant movements.

 

The Devil is the most beautiful of God’s creations, after all.

 

Rachel moves to talk with some of her lady friends after a mountain of dances, and Vincent makes his way over to Adrian with a cheeky grin on his face.

 

“Why do you look so smug?” Adrian asks when Vincent reaches him.

 

Vincent quirks his eyebrows at Adrian and pulls something out of his pocket. “Rachel’s gonna be mine,” he says as he shows the object in his hand to Adrian. It’s a little black box, and Adrian can accurately guess what it contains.

 

“You gonna pop the question tonight?” Adrian asks, suddenly cold and acting nonchalant.

 

Vincent’s expression drops a bit as he eyes his best friend. “Just before the party ends,” he says quietly.

 

Adrian nods and walks away. “Good for you.”

 

Vincent chases him to the balcony, and Adrian pulls out a single cigarette to smoke while leaning on the balcony edge.

 

“You’re going to kill your lungs,” Vincent says

 

Adrian scoffs with a sad smile on his face. “You want one?”

 

“Why not?” Vincent takes the cigarette Adrian offers him, and they lean against the balcony edge and stare out into the night.

 

“You should get back to Rachel,” Adrian says softly.

 

Vincent scoffs. “She’s talking with Angelina.”

 

Silence fills the air again.

 

“Why do you have to marry?” Adrian asks, throwing a glance at his best friend.

 

Vincent laughs bitterly and hangs his head, breathing out smoke. “I need someone to leave my legacy to.”

 

“You and I both know that there isn’t much of a legacy,” Adrian mutters, taking a drag of his cigarette again.

 

“I have a name to pass down,” Vincent says. “The Phantomhive name must go on.”

 

“Does it?” Adrian asks, acid leaking into his voice. “The Phantomhive name is a curse and you want someone else to suffer it?”

 

Vincent glares at Adrian. “I am the Queen’s Guard Dog and I need someone to replace me when I’m gone.”

 

“So this is about pride, then,” Adrian declares.

 

Vincent clicks his tongue and puts out his cigarette. “Why do you even care, Adrian? You usually aren’t this serious.

 

“I haven’t had my daily bottle of wine.” Adrian moves closer to Vincent and stares at him intensely. “And this is a serious matter; I know when to be serious and when not to be.”

 

“And my marital status is a matter of solemnity?” Vincent asks, turning incredulously to his friend. “I thought that this would be the one thing you’d tease me forever for.”

 

Adrian shakes his head. “You are going to break Rachel’s heart.”

 

“And why does that bother you so much?” Vincent asks. “You love breaking hearts and watching people burn.”

 

Adrian grits his teeth. “But this time you’re involved. You are putting yourself in this situation and risking your own self.”

 

“Bullshit,” Vincent drawls. “You don’t really believe that. Stop lying and tell me what’s going on.”

 

Adrian grabs Vincent’s chin and pulls him flush up against his own body. Vincent has to tilt his face up to meet Adrian’s eyes, and the lose strands of Adrian’s grey hair fall down against his cheeks, caressing it.

 

“Why would I tell you outright?” Adrian whispers, leaning down to Vincent, breathing against his lips. “Why would I make it that easy for you?”

 

Vincent’s heart rate picks up and his pupils dilate as he keeps his eyes on Adrian’s.

 

“Shall we play a game, then?” Vincent whispers back.

 

Adrian smirks at his words. “Why not?”

 

Vincent smirks proudly and presses closer to the taller man. “How shall we play?”

 

Adrian leans down and whispers into Vincent’s ear, “Go propose to Rachel. Then come find me.” Adrian pulls away and watches Vincent expectantly.

 

“Alright then,” Vincent says with a smile on his face. “If that’s the way you want to do it.” Vincent walks away with a last glance back at Adrian, but soon enough he disappears into the sea of people and Adrian faintly hears him call out for Rachel.

 

~~~

 

Rachel says yes.

 

Vincent honestly couldn’t care less, though, because at the moment the only thing on his mind is Adrian. Adrian… waiting somewhere for him. Waiting in the manor and waiting to play this game that has Vincent shivering in hot delight.

 

Rachel has to leave shortly after Vincent proposes - thank god - and so he bids her goodnight with a chaste kiss and then runs off to the balcony again. He arrives to see Adrian gone, and his mind races as he wonders where he could be.

 

Where would Adrian hide?

 

He does a sweep of the ballroom and restrooms, but no matter how many times grey hair or a laugh will catch his attention, none of them are Adrian.

 

Where would Adrian wait for me?

 

Vincent groans at the answer that presents itself in his mind. Adrian would wait for him in his own damn bedroom.

 

He runs there as calmly as he can, but every moment seems to drag on and on and Vincent can’t calm his heartbeat. Adrian’s games are always so different and Adrian is rarely ever serious. Why would he be so concerned about Vincent marrying Rachel? Does Adrian know something Vincent doesn’t?

 

He almost slams into his bedroom door, but he manages to open it calmly enough and his eyes scan the room for the tall figure clad in black with grey hair and green eyes. Vincent’s eyes find nothing.

 

He stomps the ground a bit in frustration, and he turns back to the door to leave and search the gardens - the next possible place for Adrian to hide. He might be off somewhere wanking in the flowerbeds, finally becoming the little weirdo he is.

 

But as he turns to the door, a single pale hand pushes it shut and suddenly he’s pressed up against it, his chest shoved painfully against the heavy wood.

 

“Took you long enough,” Adrian rasps into Vincent’s ear.

 

“Adrian?” Vincent exclaims, but his voice sounds a bit breathy and he sounds horny. Vincent internally screams in embassesment.

 

“Hello, my Earl,” Adrian whispers, pressing his chest and hips against Vincent’s back.

 

“Let go of me,” Vincent says, pushing back against Adrian, but he isn’t released.

 

“I thought we agreed to play a game,” Adrian murmurs, pressing Vincent even harder against the wood.

 

Vincent would complain about the slight pain in his back and wrists in this position, but his pride makes him silent.

 

Adrian laughs softly st Vincent’s lack of response and loosens his grip on him. “So obedient.”

 

Vincent quickly twists out of his grasp and slams Adrian against the door. “I am not your pet,” Vincent says, his voice playful.

 

Adrian looks down at his Earl with fondness. “No, you’re not.”

 

Vincent grins and releases Adrian, who drops his hands to his sides and watches Vincent expectantly.

 

“You came,” Adrian drawls, grinning wickedly.

 

Vincent scoffs. “Of course I came. And it didn’t take me that long to find you.”

 

Adrian shrugs and purses his lips. “Sure.” He sighs and leans back against the wood. “So, did she say yes?”

 

A part of Vincent wants to brag about his victory, but something holds him back. He doesn’t feel proud, not now. The both of them know that Vincent has carefully crafted a plan to ensnare Rachel, and they both know that Vincent never fails. Rachel has been his for longer than she even realizes

 

“What do you think?” Vincent says softly.

 

Adrian cocks his head to one side, watching his Earl carefully. “You’ve damned her.”

 

Vincent looks shockingly at Adrian. “Pardon?”

 

Adrian leans away from the door and walks over to the balcony door. “You’ve damned her,” Adrian repeats with his back to Vincent.

 

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean,” Vincent says slowly, walking over to Adrian’s side. “I haven’t damned her-”

 

“Yes you have,” Adrian cackles. He turns to Vincent and smiles a sad smile. “Everything that a Phantomhive touches burns away to ashes under his hands. Nothing survive’s a Phantomhive’s touch.”

 

Vincent’s haze softens as he tries to figure out Adrian’s words. “You haven’t burnt away,” he says softly.

 

Adrian laughs quietly. “I’m used to the fire, but don’t worry, I’ll burn away soon enough.”

 

Vincent furrows his brows. “I don’t want you to burn.”

 

“But I want the fire,” Adrian says. “I’ve known what you are ever since I’ve met you - and I still want you. I want your fire.”

 

Vincent looks to Adrian in slight awe. “Why?”

 

Adrian chuckles and moves closer to Vincent, looking over him with his green eyes leering down at him. “Because I want to burn with you.”

 

Understanding fills Vincent and he does his best not to smirk. “You don’t want anyone else to burn with me,” he begins slowly, “because you want to be the only one to do so.”

 

Adrian shakes his head and uses a single finger to raises Vincent’s chin up, meeting Adrian’s playful gaze. “I do want to be the only one to burn with you, but it’s not just that; I want to be the only one to know your fire. The others don’t deserve it.”

 

“And you do?” Vincent whispers, licking his bottom lip with barely just the tip of his tongue.

 

Adrian’s eyes watch Vincent’s pink tongue flicker out ever so slightly, and he flicks his eyes back to Vincent’s when that tongue disappears back into its dark caverns. “Does it matter? No one really deserves anything but pain, so does it matter if I deserve to be the only one to have you?”

 

Vincent shrugs slightly. “Maybe not.”

 

Adrian leans further down and their lips brush against each other. “But I assure you this: I want to be the only one to know you and have you. Only I can have your fire. I want to be your master and your servant, and I want to be the beast that you control and use for your games against the Underworld. Let me be your Guard Dog.”

 

Vincent shudders at the feeling of Adrian’s slightly chapped lips touching his own. “No,” he whispers while moving his lips against Adrian’s, and he sees pain flare in Adrian’s eyes. “You will be my Grimm Reaper.”

 

Adrian tilts his head in confusion.

 

Vincent smirks up at him. “I will play the role of God, judging those who sin, but you will be the one to carry their souls to Hell. My Reaper…” Vincent smiles and uses a hand to cradle Adrian’s face. “Only mine.”

 

Adrian shudders deeply and pulls Vincent flush against him, still not pressing his lips anymore against Vincent’s. “And you will only be mine.”

 

“My body must be shared,” Vincent whispers, snaking an arm around Adrian’s waist. “But my soul is yours.”

 

“Your fire,” Adrian confirms. “Your fire will be mine.”

 

Vincent nods. “Only ever yours.”

 

They finally kiss, and it is no chaste thing. Vincent is a man of experience and power, but he’s a man who’s known very little about physical contact. His parents died when he was twelve and they never were cuddly with him. He’s never had many lovers, and all of them were merely for business. Vincent has never touched someone simply because he wanted to. Because he wanted them. Rachel is business. Prostitutes are an awkward pleasure. Adrian… Adrian is fire.

 

Adrian clutches at his dark hair, curling his long fingers into the locks and scraping his nails against the scalp. Vincent’s own hands grab at Adrian’s lower back and his long, ridiculous hair, and when he tugs on it slightly, Adrian release a breathy moan into Vincent’s agape mouth.

 

From there, they know that there’s no going back.

 

They scramble to find purchase on each other’s skin, and fabric falls the the floor as the stumble across the room and to the bed. They fall clumsily into the mattress and Vincent wonders if pleasure is always this uncoordinated. Perhaps it is, or perhaps pleasure like this is the best. There is a desperate atmosphere to this that lights aflame their skin and nerves, and these kisses are deep and almost painful. There is no mercy now, only fire.

 

Adrian’s hands brand Vincent’s skin as his property, and Vincent lets him. He lets this man touch him and claim him  and mark him, and he lets himself go in the pleasure. To be touched like this… to be touched in any manner… Vincent internally chuckles at how starved he has been. Every touch seems to send fireworks ablaze in his mind, and he wonders if it always feels like this. Surely not, surely it is this intense only because he’s never been touched like this and because he’s never really been touched in general. Surely Adrian is a scorching drug because Vincent has been craving the feeling of another human pressed up against him.

 

“Let me burn with you.”

 

~~~

 

The wedding is in spring, and Rachel is beautiful in white.

 

Diedrich is the best man - much to Adrian’s disappointment, but he understands. Most people don’t know his relation to Vincent Phantomhive, and he’s just a nobody from the lower levels of society. He’s not worthy to be the best man of the Earl Phantomhive, no matter how much he is worth to the man.

 

Adrian watches the wedding as a polite member of the audience, and no one understands his sad smiles given to the bride and her groom. Vincent pretends to not know him at the wedding, in accordance with their agreement.

 

Adrian is a stranger in this land, this land of white flowers and new life. Adrian is used to the suffering of the slums and the sounds of a busy city. Not this beautiful land of fields and forests and life.

 

Adrian is a man of death.

 

“Hello there!” An elderly lady shakes his hand. “Who just might you be? Do you know the bride or groom?”

 

Adrian smiles at her softly, and he watches her carefully from behind his bangs. “Not well. I’ve met Mr. Phantomhive a few times for business, but nothing more.”

 

The lady nods her head. “And what is your name?”

 

“They call me the Undertaker,” Adrian says with a cold smile on. “I deal with all matters of the dead.”

 

The lady seems shocked by this, but she does her best to hide it. “Well, I won’t lie, but I wasn’t expecting that answer.”

 

Adrian chuckles. “This is an odd place for me to be in; I’m not used to life like this.”

 

The lady nods. “Definitely.”

 

Vincent walks over with Rachel in his arm, and he greets the woman and Undertaker.

 

“Hello, Lady Midford!” Vincent gives her his winning smile. “It’s lovely to see you here.”

 

They talk for a few moments and then she’s leaving.

 

“Hello, Undertaker.”

 

Undertaker bows. “Mr. and Mrs. Phantomhive. The wedding is beautiful. It reminds me of Heaven.”

 

Rachel laughs with a voice of bells. “Why thank you, Undertaker.” She doesn’t recognize him as her new husband’s friend; Undertaker’s eyes are hidden now and his usually grey button ups have been replaced with black and white robes over his suit.

 

“It really does feel like a mini Heaven here, no?” Vincent says, casting a quick glance around the tents adorned with white roses.

 

Undertaker nods. “Heaven indeed.” Little does Rachel know that Undertaker hates Heaven - it’s all lies and high expectations up there. He prefers Purgatory, where the dead are waiting to be judged and can have some last moments of beauty in death.

 

Rachel is called away by her mother, and so Vincent is left standing there with Undertaker.

 

“She looks happy,” Undertaker notes.

 

Vincent smiles. “She really does.”

 

Undertaker watches her laughing figure across the room and he finds something painful twisting in his chest. “I should be on my way.”

 

“What? Why?” Vincent asks.

 

Undertaker smirks sadly. “I have business to attend to and this is no place for a mortician.”

 

Vincent tries to speak but he ends up closing his mouth and accepting Undertaker’s words. “Okay. But I’ll see you in a few days.”

 

“Of course,” Undertaker grins at him. “The Queen's Guard Dog needs his Reaper, after all.”

 

~~~

 

“Ah! Fuck… that’s… oh my god… oh god…”

 

“That’s it, baby, come on…”

 

“Fuck!”

 

Groans fill the room and high pitched moans join them as well.

 

“Why did I... have to… bottom?” Vincent groans out, throwing his head back against the pillows as Adrian slowly enters him even more with his fingers.

 

Adrian chuckles darkly, and the noise sends lovely shivers all through Vincent’s body. “Because you’re obviously the perfect little sub,” Adrian drawls, smirking at the man below him.

 

“How dare you!” Vincent gasps out. “I am a perfectly capable dom and-”

 

Adrian cuts him off. “Maybe with Rachel. But not with me.” Adrian leans down and kisses and nibbles along Vincent’s neck as his fingers slide in even more. “With me you submit.” His fingers curl and Vincent bucks up into Adrian’s body with a sweet whine.

 

“Adrian!” He gasps out, clutching to the beautiful man above him.

 

Adrian’s bright green eyes meet Vincent’s darker ones, and they seem to glow in the faint moonlight. A predatory look fills them and Vincent wonders what type of man hovers over his vulnerable body. Adrian’s fingers curl in the most delightful way again and Vincent decides on an answer to that question. This man giving him strange pleasure is his. Adrian is his. Only his.

 

Adrian kisses along Vincent’s pale neck and wraps a long hand around Vincent’s length, pumping a few times and Vincent nearly dies right there and then. He is no virgin, he can assure you that, but this is so different from the nights he’s spent with Rachel. Rachel was… more gentle. More caring and cautious. Adrian is a cruel man who has captured Vincent, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Let Adrian destroy him. Let Adrian break him with this pleasure and desire.

 

“Vincent,” Adrian murmurs into Vincent’s skin. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

Vincent arches up into Adrian and tries to find his lips. Adrian senses his desire and meets him halfway in a loving kiss, which turns from chaste to lustful in mere moments. They tangle their hands in each other’s hair and they lick into each other’s mouths, loving the taste of wine on their lips and the feeling of warmth.

 

Adrian eases his length into Vincent, and the process is a bit painful and Vincent gasps at the feeling of being so full. It’s much less painful than the first time, but the shock that fills Vincent is still the same. Adrian fills him to the brim and when he’s fully seated inside of his Earl, Vincent grinds his head into the pillows and moans quietly. To have someone inside of you… Vincent is always overwhelmed by the feeling. Does Rachel feel like this during their pitiful sex? So full and so different and so… intimate with him?

 

“Vincent, are you good?” Adrian rasps into Vincent’s ear.

 

He nods and pulls Adrian flush against him. “I feel so full.”

 

Adrian nods and buries his face into Vincent’s shoulder. “I’ll let you fill me up the next time we do this,” he says as he pulls out slightly only to rock back into Vincent, eliciting a sinful gasp.

 

Next time?

 

“That’s what you said last time,” Vincent pants out.

 

“Who was it that seduced who, tonight, hm?” Adrian whispers darkly. “Those panties were just begging to be ripped and that ass…” Adrian grabs at said ass and groans delightedly into Vincent’s opened mouth. “It was begging to be fucked.”

 

Adrian begins rocking in and out of Vincent, moving at a gentle pace for him, but Vincent grips his hair hardly and kisses him roughly. He kisses him with all of the fire he can give and he tries to drown Adrian with his soul.

 

Will there be a next time?

 

“Fuck me like you mean it,” Vincent rasps into Adrian’s mouth.

 

Adrian whines in response and snaps his hips into Vincent. “Be careful what you wish for, my Earl.”

 

There’s always going to be a next time.

 

Vincent manages to flip them over so Adrian lies beneath him and he straddles him with a dick up his not so virgin arse. “Then I’ll fuck myself with you.”

 

Adrian’s eyes widen and he throws his head back as Vincent begins moving up and down his member, trying to find that good spot before the pain overtakes the pleasure.

 

“Fuck!” He shouts when he finds the spot.

 

Adrian moans in delight and slams himself back into Vincent, hitting the bundle of nerves straight on. “Ride me like you mean it,” Adrian drawls, and Vincent does not disappoint.

 

“Be careful what you wish for,” Vincent whispers back before riding Adrian like a desperate man.

 

The sex the first time was awkward and messy, but no less beautiful than the rest of their nights together.

 

This time, it’s a lot more controlled and planned, but the frantic desire is still drowning the room. Vincent is trying to find the most pleasure he can in this, and he lives for the pleased faces Adrian gives through the intercourse. The feeling of Adrian inside him… he’ll never be able to get over it. He feels claimed by Adrian and he feels covered by his love and rage. Adrian is his monster who will never hurt him.

 

They both cum with a loud shout, and Vincent stays firmly seated on Adrian as he cums, even if Vincent knows that he’ll later regret not using a condom or pulling out before Adrian fills him. But he just wants this to happen, for Adrian to paint him his body on the inside and outside.

 

They lay there in bed, slowly drifting down from their highs, and Adrian brings Vincent closer to his body and spoons him protectively. They’re both covered in cum and sweat, but neither of them can be bothered to care. There, lying in the warmth of their embrace, they can imagine life with each other. Waking up to each other in the morning. Giving chaste and cliche morning kisses. Holding each other on the more rainy days. Being a normal couple.

 

“We should probably shower,” Vincent murmurs. “Rachel is coming back in an hour.”

 

Adrian hums in reply but only holds Vincent closer to his chest. “We can lay here for a little while longer.”

 

Vincent scoffs. “Okay.”

 

~~~

 

“Grimm!” Someone shouts, and the lights blind everyone momentarily.

 

Bombs go off, and Grimm covers his eyes quickly.

 

“Grimm, can you hear me?” A small voice crackles through his headpiece.

 

“I’m here,” Adrian chokes out.

 

“I’m coming for you, just stay alive,” Vincent says hurriedly, and Adrian can hear his boots colliding with the floor through the headgear.

 

“No promises,” Adrian chuckles out, but the smoke then fills his lungs and he starts coughing violently.

 

“You should be used to the smoke, dammit!” Vincent says.

 

Grimm laughs, but it’s cut off when he sees the silhouette of a new soldier in the warehouse. White uniform stained with blood, and no helmet to mask the insane grin the person dons.

 

“I know you’re here, Grimm!” The Angel shouts.

 

Grimm groans. She found him.

 

“Come out, now!” Angelica hollers.

 

“Grimm, don’t tell me that’s who I think it is,” Vincent demands through the headset.

 

“Grimm!” She shouts.

 

Grimm stands up slowly and faces the Angel. “Hello, you bitch.”

 

She cackles in delight. “The Grimm Reaper! Oh I am just so delighted to finally meet you!”

 

“Grimm get the hell out of there,” Vincent whispers frantically.

 

“I assume you want to fight?” Grimm says, spreading his arms.

 

“Grimm don’t be an idiot!”

 

Angelica nods. “You know I do.” She pulls out a long and slim sword, threaded with electrodes and Grimm does his best not to cringe at the thought of being struck by that thing.

 

Grimm extends his own weapon - a long and traditional Reaper Scythe - and he steadies himself for the upcoming fight.

 

She attacks first, lunging at him with a large arc of her sword, and Grimm neatly dodges the blow before returning the favor. They fight like beautiful monsters surrounded by the smell of burning flesh and the warmth of the bombs, and all the time Grimm can hear Vincent shouting into his ear, begging for him to retreat.

 

Eventually, though, Grimm begins to tire. He took a heavy blow to the ribs earlier, and now he pays the consequences of being human. His parries become sluggish and her blade nips at his arms and fingers, sending brief flashes of pain down his nerves. He tries to deliver a killing blow - damn capturing her as Vincent instructed - but she’s faster than him. She hits the scythe out of his hands and strikes up his body, carving into his legs, chest, and then face. Fire paints his nerves, and he’s not sure if the screams are his own. The world becomes pain and darkness, and he faintly hears Angelica laughing.

 

He falls to the floor and lays there, as good as dead.

 

“Adrian!” A desperate voice shouts. “Dammit, Adrian!” The voice breaks slightly and suddenly Grimm is being cradled in someone's arms. “Get help! Now! Red, tend to his wounds. Sparrow, get help. Bull, secure the premises.”

 

“But sir, the Angel, she’s escaped.”

 

“I know that! Just do as you’re told!”

 

Something wet falls onto Adrian’s eyes, and he slowly realizes that it’s a tear.

 

“Don’t you dare be dead.”

 

~~~

 

Adrian recovers quickly enough, but he’s scarred. White threads across his face, down his neck, across his chest, and then across his right thigh. Angelica got away. Vincent failed to kidnap the Angel or at least kill her. Adrian failed Vincent.

 

When Adrian is discharged from the hospital, Vincent takes him to his home and puts him in Vincent’s old bedroom. He now sleeps in his parent’s old room with Rachel. Little Ciel sleeps in the nursery next to their room.

 

Rachel and Ciel are off in France for a month, so Vincent has the chance to stay with Adrian throughout the night. He falls asleep while cradling his Reaper, and Adrian is always wrapped in Vincent’s warmth.

 

“Do I look repulsive?” Adrian asks one night.

 

Vincent props himself on one elbow and looks at Adrian with a confused expression. “Because of the scars?”

 

Adrian nods nonchalantly.

 

Vincent scoffs. “Angelica didn’t really damage anything visually important, so you just look badass instead of disfigured.”

 

Adrian rolls his eyes. “Looks like I’ll have to thank Angelica for the scars, then.”

 

Vincent swats his lover gently and cuddles into his chest again. “I think she can live without the praise.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

They make love that night, and Vincent lets Adrian top - again. They don’t do anything to strenuous because of Adrian’s healing body, so the pace is slow and overflowing with adoration. It’s different from their usual intense fuck fest, and Vincent can in full confidence call it ‘making love.’ Adrian holds him with gentle hands that are calloused and worn, and Vincent feels safe in them. The fire has subdued into a candle’s light, no longer roaring but still bright.

 

“Adrian,” Vincent breathes as they begin the race for their climax.

 

“Yeah?” Adrian  replies breathily.

 

Vincent gasps into Adrian’s mouth and kisses him as best as he can while Adrian rapidly moving in and out of him. “I want to burn with you. I want to be yours. Only yours.”

 

Adrian kisses Vincent with a cruel passion. “Then burn with me.”

 

~~~

 

They do indeed burn together, but not in the way they desired. The fire that consumes their souls isn’t passion and love, but instead it’s tragedy and isolation.

 

Ciel grows ever so steadily, and Vincent stays more and more with Rachel to try to be a good father for his son. Adrian comes over less and less, and instead establishes his position in the underworld. He becomes Grimm, and he usually only sees Vincent for Guard Dog business.

 

The nights in which they do spend together are rare, and they usually are filled with more agony than pleasure. They grasp at each other with the longing to hold the other, and tears stemmed from loneliness stain the back of their eyes. To be held… held in an embrace that only the other can understand… they’ve missed it.

 

And the fire that does come is cruel.

 

Vincent burns before Adrian, Grimm or Undertaker can even say goodbye. 

 

_I wanted to burn with you..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooorrrrryyyy about the sad ending I didn’t mean to make it that depressing and then that happened and then pain ensued. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and commments and tell me what you think!


End file.
